Kidou Eyes Finally Revealed
by zyaner1412
Summary: Kazemaru: So ,what is this about? Sara: It's about Kidou's eye … Kazemaru: Kidou who ? that GOOGLED EYE boy ! !… Sara: Don't be stupid…of course him Kogure: Ushishishi..Review and enjoy


_**I don't own any of Inazuma Eleven .It goes to Level – 5 .I just own the plot .Review and enjoy.**_

Kazemaru: So ,what is this about?

Sara: It's about Kidou's eye …

Kazemaru: Kidou who ? that GOOGLED EYE boy ! !…

Sara: Don't be stupid…of course him

Kogure: Ushishishi..Review and enjoy

**Kidou's Eye Revealed**

_AT THE RAIMON SCHOOL CANTEEN_

_10.00 a.m ( recess time start)_

**Endou**:Yo, minna whats up…

**Gouenji**: Whats up what?

**Endou**: Ahhh, nothing.

**Endou**: Sara, Rika, Aki, Natsumi, Touko, Fuyuppe, Gouenji, Someoka, Handa, Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Burn, Gazel, Aphrodi, Kazemaru,….someone is missing? Oh yes ! wheres Kidou by the way?

**Natsumi**: I don't know..he even did't went to class today.

**Burn**: Haruna also didn't went class today.

**Rika**: How do you know about it? You are not in the same class as her.

**Burn**: _*sweatdrop*_

**Gazel**: Cheh , He went to her class to give her a birthday gift.

**Burn**: _(kicks Gazel under the table)_

**Gazel**:You moron tulip head. You gonna pay for this.

**Sara**: Stop it guys!

**Burn & Gaze**l : Gomen

**Hiroto**: _*sweatdrop*( you creep me out, Sara-chan )_

**Sara**: It is weird for Kidou to be he's sick, or something terrible happen to him.

**Fubuki**: _* jealous *_ _(you seem taking care about him a lot)_

**Burn**: Endou-kun _* calling Endou in an innocent way *_

**Endou**: Yup.

**Burn**: Will you stop calling us with our ALIEN names! _*saying it angrily*_

**Midorikawa**: I'm sorry for both of you *_in a sinister way*_

**Fuyuka**:Don't be mean with them_.*in a motherly way*_

**Endou**: I'm not used to call you guys with your real names…Soorryyyy

**Handa:** Same goes here .

**Someoka**: Raise your hands, who can't call them with their real name.

Everyone except **Sara and Fuyuka**: _(raise their hands up )_

**Aphrodi**: _(Raising his left hand, while eating silently with his right hand)_

**Sara**: Nagumo-kun _( Burn )_ , Suzuno-kun _( Gazel )_

**Nagumo & Suzuno**: (_walks toward sara, and they kiss her cheeks_) Arigato, for calling us with our real names.

**Sara**: _*blushes*_

**Fubuki**: *_angry* + *jealous*_

**Hiroto**: _*angry* + *jealous*_

**Aphrodi**: _*angry* + *jealous*_

**Fuyuka**: * sweatdrop * Please don't kiss me…since first I've already call you guys with your real name.

**Nagumo & Suzuno**: _(Hold their selves up from kissing Fuyuka)_

**Fuyuka**: Thank God

**Aki**: What about we go to Kidou house after school !

**Everyone**: Sure!

**Natsumi**: You guys better eat up quickly. _*in a sinister way*_

**Endou**:Why?

**Natsumi**:Look at the clock.

**Touko & Kazemaru**: It's just 11.00 a.m…

Everyone except touko,kazemaru,natsumi,fuyuka,aphrodi: OMG!

_*are eating hurriedly*_

**Rika**:This takoyaki sucks…yuck…next time I'll bring my own lunch.

_Everyone agress with what Rika said._

_11.00 a.m (recess time ended)_

_2.00 p.m (school period ends)_

_All students are heading home except them. They are heading to Kidou's were impressed with Kidou's mansion wealth except Natsumi and Touko who already come from a wealthy family._

**Endou**: * rings the bell *

**Maid 1**: * open the door *

**Everyone**: Ohayo! We are Kidou friends…may we enter?

**Maid 2**: I'm sorry guys , but Young Master doesn't want to meet anyone today.

**Burn**: Is Haruna there? _*saying eagerly*_

**Maid 1**: Yes. She is taking care of her brother.

**Sara**: Can we meet her?

**Maid 2**: Of course. I'll call her right away. Ayumi-chan _(Maid 1), _can you call Haruna-chan please ?

**Haruna**: _*is coming downstairs*, _what's wrong Ayumi-neechan, Amy-neechan, is there a problem?

**Maid 1**: There are visitors that wants to meet young master.

**Haruna**: Who? _*saying anxiously*_

**Maid 2**: A boy called Endou Mamoru with his friends.

**Haruna**: Let them in!

**Maid 2**: Ok!

_Everyone is entering the house._

_At the living room_

**Kazemaru**: Haruna, whats wrong with Kidou?

**Haruna**: Ahh,,Oni-chan is having a fever.

**Fudou**: How is he ?

**Everyone**: _*wondering when Fudou was there*_

**Rika**: How da hell are you here ?

**Fudou**: I just pass by to drop Haruna birthday gift. _*passing the gift to Haruna*_

**Nagumo**:Nah, take this gift also Haruna-chan_.*passing the gift also to Haruna*_

**Haruna**:Ah,,, my birthday is next week.

**Sara**:You guys should instead give those present to me because today is my birthday _*saying upsetly*_

**Nagumo** : Don't worry Sara-chan, I've already got a special gift for you.I'll gift it to you tomorrow.

**Fudou**: Same for me.

**Sara**:I was just kidding back then. I was't asking you guys for gift.I'm not that pathetic.

**Haruna**: Actually, oni-chan doesn't only have fever but also…..ummpphh

**Natsumi**: Also what?

**Midorikawa**: Tell us quickly Haruna.

**Haruna**: His googles got crushed by a car, and he doesn't want to show his face at school without his is always saying he is bad looking without his googles.

**Hiroto**: Then we should be the one to judge his face without his goggles. Right guys!

**Everyone**: Yup!

**Haruna**: Only if you guys promise to persuade him to go to school.

**Kazemaru**: That's a deal.

**Gouenji**: I wonder how he looks like.

**Fuyuka**:Everyone of course are wondering how he looks like.

**Suzuno**: I'm sure he is not going to be better looking than me.

**Aphrodi**: I sure he's not better looking than God.

**Touko**: Hey,girly-boy,will you stop with your God already.

**Rika**: Yeah!

**Aphrodi**: But I'm just starting.*saying arrogantly*

**Handa**: Maybe he does not even have eyes! _*saying it in a spooky way*_

**Someoka**: Baka, if he does not have eyes he will be blind.

**Fubuki**: * just smiling on everyone assumation *.

_Everyone is entering Kidou's room._

**Kidou**: _*he is singing Kelly Clarkson song,Never again*.._How did you guys enter my room? _*on a surprised tone * and *wearing a black sunglasses*_

**Everyone**: *sweatdrop hearing Kidou sings, all of them taught he was a terrible singer*.

**Haruna**: I let them in.

**Kidou:** Who gave you the authorization to enter my room.

**Haruna**: *just smiling*

**Midorikawa**:Why the hell are you wearing black sunglasses in your house ?.

**Kidou**:What do you care!

**Kidou**: What do you guys want?

**Endou**: We want to judge your face.

**Kidou**: No way.

**Fubuki**: It's okay Kidou-kun,you're not going to die if we see your face.

**Kidou**: No,I will die.I'm going to die if you guys see my face. I'll die of embaressment.

**Gouenji**:Don't be to over.

**Touko**: *_forcing Kidou taking his black sunglasses off_*

**Kidou**:Let me go !.

**Fudou**: Minna, let's tie him on the bed.

**Everyone**: Aiii aii aaiiii,Captain Fudou.*in a pirate way*

**Kidou**: _*sweatdrop*_

**Hiroto**_:*Pulling of Kidou glasses*_ Why can't it take off.

**Nagumo**:Did you super glue the glasses?

**Sara**: Stop it guys, you're gonna to kill him.

**Fuyuka**: You guys should not use violence.

**Haruna**: Stop it!stop torturing my brother _*saying upsetly*_

**Everyone**: *bowing* Sooryyy….Haruna .

**Sara**: Use soft way to take his glasses off.

**Rika**:Maybe you should be the one to take Kidou glasses out from his face.

**Sara**: Of course! At least I won't be killing him.

**Kidou**: _*blushing when Sara was going to take off his glasses gently*_

_Everyone mouth was opened widely seeing Kidou face and most of all seeing his eyes..His eyes were amazing. It is perfectly shaped._

**Sara**:Why do you want to be shy of your are not bad looking, but you look so even beat Suzuno-kun and God-kun_(Aphrodi)._

**Kidou**:You really think that!. Wearing a google have been my trademark all this it feels awkward not wearing it.

**Endou**: What makes you good looking is your heart, not your looks. Like a saying says `Don't judge a book by its cover'.Of course you know what that means right.

**Kidou**: _*nodding his head*_

**Sara**: For me you are always good looking, even with your google. _*kisses Kidou cheek*_

**Kidou**: _*blushes*_

**Everyone**: _*suprised*._Yeah Kidou, let's go to school tomorrow, to show the whole school your new face.

**Kidou**: Alright…Just until my goggles are fixed.

**Everyone**: No prob.

_**THE END.**_

Sara: Soooo, what did you think about it?

Kazemaru: I don't know what to say. It seems like the viewers have to tell it.

Sara:I hope that the viewers didn't went boring.

Kogure: It was awful..Ushishishi

Me:Hey you!what did you say?


End file.
